


Anora and The Warden have a heart to heart one shot

by PurpleJesus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, and if he will continue his affair once he's king, and what if the conversation went like this, anora and the warden have a convo about alistair, i guess, i just killed my warden and had a lot of feels, instead of how it really ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleJesus/pseuds/PurpleJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sacrificed my Warden and had a lot of feels.  This is the result.  What if, when Anora asked if the Warden would continue her affair with Alistair after he's King, this happens?  What if the Warden knew all along she would have to make the final sacrifice?  And had to tell someone the plan, bc the burden was too much to bear alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anora and The Warden have a heart to heart one shot

**Author's Note:**

> I've been tinkering with this, I may change it, I may not. Who knows.
> 
>  
> 
> I just had lots of feelings about it.
> 
>  
> 
> I also just really like Anora and her and my Warden were strong women and I think they would understand each other and have been friends.

“Will you be continuing your relationship once he and I are wed or not?”

“It is none of your business.”

Anora drew herself up to her full height, and in her most commanding tone, “I would have the truth from you. For my own peace of mind.”

Anora eyed the shorter elf in front of her. The Warden who was so different from her in looks, yet so similar in character. She was blonde, the elf had midnight hair. Her eyes were a crystal blue, the Warden had unusual light brown orbs, bordering on amber. Her coloring was fair, and Neria had dusky brown skin. Her complexion was unblemished, and the Warden had black tattoos cutting dramatic lines over half her face, the color making her odd eyes seem to glow. Anora was softly pretty, it made her opponents underestimate her, assuming she was as harmless as she appeared. The Warden was all sharp lines and dramatic features, everyone who looked at her knew she was dangerous.

Anora was used to being smarter than everyone in the room. She knew how to read people, the best way to manipulate them, what drove them. She had always possessed an iron will, and her reign as Queen had only sharpened her skills. So she knew, without having to push, that the elf facing her couldn’t be bullied and couldn’t be outsmarted. She also knew if she asked outright, she would tell her the truth. She reeked of integrity.

Anora had watched her, during her rescue. She was an efficient leader, her companions - some with way more combat experience- following her lead without complaint and without question. She had seen first hand the adoration in Alistair’s eyes, and knew their marriage was a political one. But she had to know, for her own sanity, if she was to share yet another husband with other lovers.

Neria sighed, she knew this was coming when she proposed the two make a political match. But she had been hoping to avoid it. Alistair was adamant about continuing their relationship, and she had agreed, but only because she knew it was for naught.

Neria brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and measured up the Queen. Despite everything, she liked her. She was willful and a very capable ruler. She thought her and Alistair would be what was best for the country. So she owed her the truth. But oh, was this going to hurt.

“Do you know how a Blight is ended, my Lady?”

Anora’s head snapped back, not expecting the sudden topic change. Her lips thinned as did her patience. Ally or not, she would have her answers.  
“I don’t see what this has to do with my question.”  
Neria shook her head and went to the window, turning her back on Anora. She crossed her arms tightly around herself, “It has everything to do with your question. Do you know how a Blight is ended?”

It was Anora’s turn to sigh, she would have to see how this played out. “No. All I know is that the Grey Wardens are needed to fight the Darkspawn because they can sense them.”  
Neria nodded, “It’s true. But there’s another reason. I spent my life in the Circle. Before I joined the Wardens, I was trying to help a friend escape. He had fallen in love with a Sister, and we were trying to find and destroy his Phylactery so they could run away together. While exploring the catacombs under the Tower, we stumbled upon a locked room, full of dusty relics. They were things deemed too dangerous for the general population of the tower. Everything from enchanted items to books containing secret knowledge.” She paused and turned toward Anora, her gaze stark.

“One was a firsthand knowledge of the fourth Blight. It was written by someone who knew Garahel personally. It spoke of how it was ended.” She paused, and Anora felt the bottom of her stomach drop out at the look on her face, the sad burden in her eyes. 

Neria’s bit her lip, debating how best to skim over the details of what she would have to say next, her voice came out lower than she intended, “Anyone can kill an Archdemon, but if anyone but a Warden does it, it’s soul passes to another Darkspawn, and the Blight continues. A Warden, infected with the taint, draws it’s soul into them, then they both perish.”

Anora covered her mouth with a hand, her eyes growing wide. Neria met her gaze, such heavy sorrow and regret in hers that Anora had to look away. The Wardens paid a heavy price indeed.

“So you see, your question is of no consequence.” Anora snapped her head back in Neria’s direction, her meaning finally clear.  
She removed her hand from her mouth, “Why are you telling me all this?”

Neria rubbed her hands up and down her crossed arms, wetting her lips nervously, “Because you will be his partner. Even cloistered away in the tower, word reached us about who really ran this country, the power behind the throne. You have the brains and the knowhow. But, forgive me, you are commonborn. Alistair has royal blood, he will legitimize your claim once more. Alistair also has the heart. He’s a light. He cares, he loves Ferelden. He will make a magnificent King, inspiring loyalty wherever he goes. You two will balance the other out, and be the stuff of legends. He could never have that with me. He would never fully realize his greatness.” 

Anora shook her head, not wanting to hear any more. “But he doesn’t have to become King…”

Neria’s voice hardened, “No, listen. You asked, and I need to tell someone. I can’t keep carrying this burden alone. He does have to. Alistair needs to be King, needs to claim his birthright and fully accept himself. Running away with me would eventually ruin him. I’m an elf. Worse, a mage. There is no future with me. No, I would be his downfall. I would be the woman who let him slip into obscurity when he was destined for better. And I can’t let that happen.”

Neria sighed heavily, “I’ve known all along this is the only way to end this. And as the last two Wardens, it would fall to one of us. I didn’t plan on falling in love with him,” Her eyes grew bright with unshed tears, but her voice was unwavering, “Maybe it’s selfish of me, but I will not live in a world where he does not exist. I will not let him make the ultimate sacrifice for a land that has done nothing but let him down, when he deserved better, when he did nothing but love it in return. I will do whatever I must to keep Ferelden safe, and Alistair _is_ Ferelden.” 

 

Anora was speechless, and did the only thing she could think of, she hugged Neria. The shorter elf stiffened, but then after a moment returned the embrace. After a few heartbeats later Neria tightened her grip, whispering, “Don’t tell him. Not until after it is done. He’ll do something stupid like go all noble and ruin everything. Promise me. And promise me you’ll be his ally.” She felt Anora nod and pulled away. 

Neria took a deep breathe, straightened up, and squared her shoulders. Her expression smoothing, and Anora marveled that couldn’t even tell she’d been upset. 

Neria bowed slightly at the waist, her voice only wobbling slightly, “Your Majesty, if you excuse me, I have to go talk your new King around” and quickly left the room. Anora watched her go, her heart heavy. She had a lot to think about.


End file.
